youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Hood in Sonic Style
Sonic Hood is an 1973 American animated film produced by the Walt Disney Productions, first released in the United States on November 8, 1973. The 21st animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film is based on the legend of Robin Hood, but uses Sonic X Characters instead of people. Plot The film is narrated by Alan-a-Dale (Tails) who explains that Sonic Hood and Little Knuckles live in Sherwood Forest, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham. The Sheriff of Nottingham and his posse often try to catch the two, but fail every time. Meanwhile, Prince Scourge and his assistant, Sir Eggman arrive in Nottingham. Sir Eggman hypnotized Prince Scourge's brother, King Richard to go off on the Crusades, allowing Prince Scourge to take the throne. Unfortunately, the prince is greedy and immature even sucking his thumb whenever his mother is mentioned. Sonic and Little Knuckles rob Prince Scourge by disguising themselves as fortune tellers, prompting the prince to put a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector. The Sheriff taxes Friar Tuck and a family of hedgehogs. However, Robin gives back some money to the rabbits, giving his hat and archery kit to the young rabbit Skippy for his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the archery kit, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Amelia (Amy Rose) and her attendant, Lady Rouge. Maid Amelia reveals that she and Sonic were childhood sweethearts, but they have not seen one another for years. Friar Silver visits Sonic and Little Knuckles, explaining that Prince Scourge is hosting an archery tournament and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Amelia. Sonic agrees to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork while Little Knuckles disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince Scourge. Sir Eggman discovers Sonic's identity, but was trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Silver and Alan-a-Dale. Sonic wins the tournament, but Prince Scourge exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Maid Amelia's pleas. Little Knuckles threatens Prince Scourge leading to a fight between Sonic, Little Knuckles, Maid Amelia, Lady Rouge and Prince Scourge's soldiers. In the forest, Sonic and Maid Amelia fall in love again as the townsfolk mock Prince Scourge, describing him as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by the insult, Prince Scourge triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who can't pay their taxes. The Sheriff visits Friar Silver's church to steal from the poor box, enraging Friar Silver who's arrested too. Prince Scourge plans to hang Friar Silver to lure in Sonic and kill him. Sonic and Little Knuckles sneak in with Little Knuckles managing to free all of the prisoners while Sonic steals Prince Scourge's taxes, but Sir Eggman awakens to find Robin fleeing. Chaos follows as Sonic and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Sonic after he was forced to return to rescue a straggler, setting fire to Prince Scourge's castle and causing Sonic to leap from a tower into the moat below. Little Knuckles and Skippy watch as the moat is pelted with arrows and Sonic is apparently shot and drowned, only for him to emerge unharmed after using a reed as a breathing tube. Prince Scourge despairs and is driven into a blind rage when Sir Eggman points out his mother's castle is on fire. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother and his cohorts under arrest, allows Sonic and Maid Amelia to be married and leave Nottingham with Little Knuckles and Skippy in tow. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Sonic Hood|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy smile 2.jpg|Amy as Maid Amelia|link=Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Little Knuckles|link=Knuckles the Echidna Miles "Tails" Prower 3.jpg|Tails as Alan-a-Dale|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Silver as Friar Silver|link=Silver the Hedgehog Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Prince Scourge|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Sir Eggman|link=Dr. Eggman Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as Lady Rouge|link=Rouge the Bat Mephiles the Dark 7.jpg|Mephiles as The Sheriff of Nottingham aka "Old Bushel-Britches"|link=Mephiles the Dark Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Amy Style Movies Category:Romantic Movies